An automatic response service (ARS) system refers to an automatic response system, which saves various types of information as voice content in a memory and then informs a user of a method to search his/her desired information through a help of guidance voice when he/she accesses the ARS system by a telephone, and provides the user with necessary information through voice when the user finds the information.
The latest ARS system is generated in a markup language, i.e., voice XML (VXML). VXML provides various input and output functions to receive user's voice by using an output function to play a recorded voice file and buttons and a voice recognition function of a mobile device, in addition to a voice synthesis technology like the text to speech (TTS) conversion technology. With respect to the ARS system using VXML, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0023990 as a conventional technology describes an ARS hosting system through Internet and a service method using the system.
However, when a user uses the voice ARS system in a noisy space, the user should concentrate on ARS voice, and needs to repeat the voice of the ARS system in the event that he/she fails to understand the ARS voice. In order to overcome such inconvenience, a method for providing a visual ARS system is being demanded.